Sleepover At Lizzie's
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Kate and Lizzie are friends, both 17. I don't own anyone. *Life and quality of the story depends on the reviews*. *Please Leave More Than A 2 Word Review*. *Please Review*. *Be Nice/Kind*. Edited.
1. Chapter 1

It was now Friday, 4 p.m.. I was sitting on the white sofa in the white living room, watching Sabrina on tv and eating Pop Tarts in my pajamas. The day was gray, cloudy and bound to rain at any moment. It had been a long day. My mom was still at work and my brother was at a friend's.

The doorbell rang. I stood up, Pop Tart in hand, went to the door, unlocked it and opened it. There stood my friend Kate. I'd invited her over.

"Hey Lizzie," she said.

"Hey."

"Hope you don't mind that I'm early."

"Nope come on in."

I stepped out of the way and held the door open so that she could come inside. Once she was inside, I closed and locked the door.

"Wow it's cold out there. It's about 40," Kate said.

The heat inside was set to 80.

"Yeah I know," I replied.

"Wow it's so…….quiet."

'Yeah well."

We didn't mind the quiet, as we both needed it right now with the way things had been lately.

Kate spied the box of Pop Tarts on the table by the sofa and took a silver foiled packet out.

"Ooh Pop Tarts yummy."

She unwrapped it.

"Whatcha watchin?"

"Sabrina."

"Ooh."

"Yes then 7th Heaven, Everwood then Gilmore Girls."

"Wow ABCFamily night."

"Yep."

"So how have you been?" Kate asked me as we watched Sabrina talk to her cat.

"Um ok. Depressed. Been cutting."

"Yeah me too."

Pause while we nibbled on our Pop Tarts.

"Hey can I cook something? To have for later?" Kate asked,

"Um ok."

"I feel like doing something productive. Yay thank you."

Kate went into the kitchen to start on the cooking.

"Lizzie," she called from the kitchen.

I turned my head toward the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Um you better come in here."

"Why whatsup?"

"You'll see."

"Um ok."

I stood up, setting the Pop Tart down on the table next to the box and went into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Lizzie," Kate called, from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Come in here."

"Ok hold on."

I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I said, once I'd arrived.

Kate looked up from the piece of white notebook paper she was reading.

"Lizzie," Kate said.

"Yeah?" I said, again.

I wondered whatever happened to the cooking.

"Come take a look at this."

On the olive green counter she indicated the note she'd been reading.

I walked closer to her, the note and counter.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked Kate.

"Um, that you have a note to read?" she replied.

"Well yeah, that too."

"Well?"

"What?"

"Why don't you read it?"

"I will in a minute. Hold on."

"Ok."

"This means, Kate, that someone broke in."

"Oh god that's a weird thought."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, we should prolly check everything after...we...read...it….."

"Yeah."

I read the note.

_Lizzie & Kate_, it said;

_You don't know who I am but I know who you are. Most of the school knows who you are, actually. Don't worry; I'm not a stalker or anything like that, if that's what you're thinking. Or it might not be I don't know. But I would assume that if I'd gotten a note like this from someone that I would think that person's a stalker. Anyway, I'm rambling. Who I am, is Shannon, Shannon Elizabeth Rain. I go to your school, as you might have already guessed by me saying that 'most of the school knows who you are'. And I'm writing this because I need help and you seem like pretty good people who have been through a lot. So I've heard. So have I. Been through a lot. I talked to your friend Miranda the other day and she told me about the 2 of you. Ex friend I guess I should say. I know this must seem pretty strange to the 2 of you; I'm a pretty nice person once you get to know me. I was wondering if we could all have lunch on Monday. My friend Ashley will be there too; she's very pretty, really nice and looks kind of like the both of you. 'There' being the school cafeteria, of course. Well I guess I'll see you then. Or not. We'll see._

_-Shannon_

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Kate replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you think?" I asked her after we'd both read the note.

"Um? About?"

"Us....meeting her."

"Yeah I think we should."

"Ok."

She put the note on the round kitchen table. In the living room from the tv we heard commercials.

"Whatever happened to the cooking?" I asked.

"Oh, right."

Kate opened the cabinets under the counter and took out a big metal pasta pot which she put on the counter then closed the cabinet doors.

"Or, we could order pizza," I suggested.

She opened the white fridge and looked inside.

"I think your brother already did. Theres' a box in here," she told me.

"Ok how any pieces are left?" I asked.

"Um......4. It's cheese. You want some?"

"Yeah ok."

She opened the fridge and took the box out setting it on the counter then closed the fridge. We took the box into the living room and sat on the couch with the large white rectangular box between us. The second episde of Sabrina was starting. It was the episode where she turns her aunt into a dummy. It was now 4:30. Another hour of Sabrina was on after this. The sun would be down by 6 which was when an hour of 7th Heaven would start.

"Hey ya know what would be cool?" Kate asked, taking a bite of her slice of pizza.

"Hm?" I asked, taking a bite as well.

"If you could live in a tv show."

"Yeah that would be cool."


End file.
